


Pampersona 4 - Fortune

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Persona 4
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Hyper Soiling, Soiling, Wetting, daddydom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Naoto wakes up in a world that's just slightly different...





	Pampersona 4 - Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Commission by Anon

The birds chirped outside the detective prince’s window, heralding the arrival of morning as she began to yawn. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something felt off. She couldn’t quite recall what had happened the night before either, so something was definitely amiss. “Come on, Naoto, surely your memory isn’t this bad…” She muttered to herself in an investigative tone as she climbed out of bed, yawning all the while.

Once she opened up her drawers to pull out a clean pair of underwear, she realized that something was dangerously amiss. Namely, instead of finding neat stacks of blue and black panties that she had always worn, she found neat piles of… diapers. Undergarments meant to be worn by infants, although these seemed to be adult-sized instead. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve thought that somebody had pranked her while she slept, but given that the only change to her room seemed to the addition of these diapers, that seemed downright impossible..

Naoto reached in and grabbed one of the diapers, running her fingers along the front and back to confirm her suspicions… but she was wrong, these were just ordinary diapers. This then brought a different question to mind. “Why exactly are there diapers in my drawers?” She asked aloud to nobody in particular, knowing that she was all alone in her home at this time of day.

In an effort to make sure that it really wasn’t a break in, the young detective prince peered out of her window, only for her eyes to widen as she saw more baffling things occur before her very eyes. Not only was the yard outside spotless, but the girls and women walking around in broad daylight were openly wearing diapers, barely wearing anything around their waist to try and conceal them. It was as if it was socially accepted to wear a big, lumbering piece of plush, as long as you were a girl…

This development deeply bothered Naoto, as she backed away from her window and tried her best to remember what had happened the night before to suddenly change how the world perceived women. It wasn’t long after she got lost in thought trying to figure out the solution, that she noticed her clock displaying an awful number. The great detective prince… had overslept, and she was horribly late for class. Cursing herself inwardly, Naoto threw caution and worry to the wind as she pulled her old panties off and undid the diaper she had taken from the cupboard.

As she held the diaper in its unfolded state, she took a good look at it, unsure of how exactly she was supposed to wear it, before a nagging feeling in the back of her mind started feeding her the information she needed. A blush slowly covered the detective’s cheeks as she followed them to a t, putting the back of the diaper up against her bottom before weaving the middle through her legs and shutting the wings to snap it all together. It was a hasty job, but the diaper seemed to cling around her waist without any issues, so she didn’t think too much about it. Now that the embarrassing garment was dealt with, the rest of her school uniform went on without much of a hitch, barring her pants which she had to tug up extra high to ensure that her diaper wouldn’t stick out too much.

After having made sure that everything was in order, Naoto sprinted out of her house in an attempt to make it to class as quickly as possible. On the way, she noticed that she definitely wasn’t seeing things when she looked outside from her room. Every single girl and woman that she passed by on the street, whether young or old, were clad in a thick diaper. The thickness was well justified too, as the youngest girls were typically completely drenched.

As she made it to school, Naoto noticed that lunch time had just rolled around, which meant it’d be a lot easier to just get back into class as the bells had to ring them in. It was a fool-proof plan, one only hindered by the fact that some of her fellow students noticed her on the way in. “Oh! Naoto-chan! Why’re you wearing a male student’s uniform?” They shouted at her in unison, making the young detective freeze in place. ‘They know…?’ Naoto thought to herself, only for the girls to continue their shouting. “Don’t you know that girls have to wear a skirt so that the teacher can easily check whenever they have an accident?” They giggled a little, only for one of the girls to stop and the giggling to intensify, probably at the girl’s expense.

“Accidents…” Naoto muttered to herself as she continued into the school and headed straight for her classroom, which thankfully was empty at the moment. Everyone was mingling around in the other parts of school, leaving her to easily take a seat without a problem… well, besides the fact that she had to come to terms with how soft it actually felt to sit in a diaper. “This… How is this so soft and comfortable…?” The detective prince said aloud, only to feel a shiver run down her spine as the doors opened up, revealing her fellow students, and Investigation Team members, Chie and Yukiko.

Naoto's eyebrows rose a little as she took note of the two girls. Normally, they’d be in a class ahead of her, but here they were instead as if they had always been apart of the same class. Things had definitely changed with the world beyond just making every girl wear diapers. Both of the girls weren’t exempt from that rule either, as she could clearly see both of their diapers sticking out from beneath their skirts. It was hard for the detective to wrap her head around what was happening, and it just got worse once she saw Rise join the others, just as diapered as the two of them. However, one thing stuck out to her, one key difference between the three girls. Rise was completely dry… Yukiko and Chie weren’t.

“Oh, Naoto-chan.” Yukiko finally noticed their blue-haired friend, and approached her with a friendly smile. Chie followed right behind her, and her expression was decidedly more annoyed “Are you still trying to look like a boy, when you’re saddled with the same bladder problems as the rest of us?” The tomboy scoffed, only for Yukiko to gently pat her on the back. “There there, Chie. You can’t help it; you’ve been wetting your pants since forever, no need to take it out on her.” The black-haired heir said with such a soothing tone, which prompted her friend to spank her on her padded rear. “And you’re one to talk, you’re not any better than I am!” Chie seemed completely worked up while Yukiko merely tried to calm her down, and Naoto was just forced to watch it all unfold.

“They’re really something, aren’t they Naoto-chan?” Rise said from her seat besides the hat-wearing student, the sound of her underwear crinkling against the wood being all too obvious. “Oh well, it’s not like it matters much. Being permanently incontinent has its upsides and downsides… not that they’re going to figure that out any time soon.” The knowing idol smirked a little, before the four girls heard the bell ring. Class was about to be in session.

Once the two naughty friends returned to their seats, Naoto was left to ponder what exactly had gotten her thrown into this strange parallel world. Things were subtly, yet noticeably different. If she didn’t have an astute eye for things like these, then she would’ve written it all off as just a mere dream… But this was real, this was all real. It couldn’t possibly get any worse from this point on.

At least, that’s what she thought as she saw the other students enter the room, only for her eyes to fall upon a certain silver-haired young man. Narukami Yu, the leader of the Investigation Team… who merely returned her curious gaze with a bright smile, like he usually did. As if everything really was just the same as it always was. That smile made Naoto’s heart skip a beat, as she wondered if the young man she called a leader knew anything about what was going on.

The detective prince didn’t get much of a chance to ponder this however, as the teacher slapped her ruler against the blackboard. Right away, Naoto could spot the teacher’s own diaper peeking out from underneath her skirt, making it obvious that whatever rules applied to the world also applied to adults like her. “Okay, class, let’s go over something you probably all should know by now, but it’s an important thing nonetheless. It concerns why we girls are diapered most of the time." The ‘undercover’ detectives eyes widened as she listened carefully, hoping to finally get context as to why everything was like this.

“As most of you know, especially Satonaka-tan and Kujikawa-tan, females have a desperately weak bladder that leaves us with incomplete toilet training from our infancy. This means that from age 3 to age 20 at the very minimum, we are all to be diapered to ensure that we end up properly trained, so we don’t make a mess of the floors of society.“ The older teacher explained, coughing a little as to excuse the bulge in the back of her pants, signs of an accident that Naoto had keenly noticed.

“In the case of those two troublemakers, they’re on their way to an even longer life of diapers, as they have failed every single potty training exam since they applied at this school, and under no circumstance are they to be caught wearing anything but a diaper. I hope this is clear.” The students in the class obediently nodded, except for Chie who huffed and pouted like an overgrown infant and Rise who merely giggled a little as she was more than happy to live up to that ‘troublemaker’ label.

“Now with that little explanation out of the way, I think you all know what time of the day it is, girls.” The teacher continued, a few droplets of sweat dripping down her brow in relief as the female student body began to fidget in their seats while Naoto just watched, almost perplexed by their behavior. “That’s right, it’s potty time! Are you all ready?” The older woman pushed her glasses up a little as she put on a much kinder smile than before, in an attempt to goad the students along. Naoto could piece together what was about to take place, and she almost dreaded it…

“Yes ma’am!” The other girls in the class all shouted in unison, carefully watching their elder. The only exceptions to this were Naoto who was currently busy hiding her face beneath her hat out of sheer embarrassment at what was about to occur, Chie who was still being a huffy little baby, and Rise. The last of which was currently busy drinking out of a nice little bottle for infants, something that Naoto took note of. It wasn’t just their attires or their bodies that had changed, but some of their habits had been reduced to those of babies as well.

“Three… Two… One… Zero!” The teacher cried out, and Naoto’s train of thought was immediately halted once she heard the sound of her fellow students pushing and gasping, trying their best to straight up soil themselves. Most of them were fairly successful to start, resulting in a couple of farts echoing out through the room before their padding was filled with a fine little layer of poop. Some of them were having more trouble than the others, resulting in loud and ecstatic gasps once they overcame their constipation. The amount of the waste that poured out of their butts was on an entirely different level, the sheer girth and volume of it all causing the girls to lift a little from their seats, and yet they happily squished the messes around in their diapers to get comfortable.

Once again, Naoto’s eyes fell on her friends. Yukiko was the one that had the least problems of the bunch, carefully pushing her hands down on her stomach as she focused all of her efforts on defecating. Sure enough, this single-minded and earnest effort resulted in a nice brown bulge poking out against the back of her diaper. A small yet dignified smile crept upon the female heir’s face, satisfied with doing as her teacher asked of her.

Rise on the other hand, was enjoying herself way too much, finishing off her milky drink and using the empty bottle to rub up against her crotch, using the stimuli of the plastic pushing the padding into her tender clit to stimulate her bowels in turn. It worked wonders, and much more so as the young idol pushed out an elongated rope of poop straight into her plain diaper, filling it up and lifting her from her seat in a few seconds flat. As soon as it seemed like Rise didn’t have any more poop in her, she lifted herself up and let herself fall down on the seat, splattering the mess within her padding all around, and triggering a second round of waste to pour out of her poof-covered bottom. Whatever was in her milk had caused her to mess herself to such a degree that she could barely keep her legs underneath her desk. The pile within her nappy acted like a makeshift booster seat, lifting Rise far up as she giggled ever-knowingly. Her behavior didn’t surprise Naoto in the slightest, she always was one for showy antics.

Lastly, there was Chie, who deliberately decided not to soil herself until the pooping period had ended. The moment the teacher announced that they were going to go back to normal studying, was the moment that the sporty and peppy girl decided to let loose. Interrupting her teacher’s speech with a loud and brass-y fart, the troublemaking girl pushed a single huge log of solid waste straight into her comfy baby undies, bloating out the back and making it sag out behind her, just from how much it weighed the diaper down.

“Satonaka-tan, I see you’re still as disobedient as ever, pooping outside of regular time. Very well, you’ll just have to be punished for your antics. Hanamura-san? If you would?” The teacher, whose cheeks were currently so red that it wasn’t hard for Naoto to assume that she had just messed herself alongside her students, called upon one of the other students that the detective prince had become quite acquainted with over the last little while.

Yosuke Hanamura was a flirt, a bit of a troublemaker himself and generally not too terrible at the tasks given to him. That last bit was important, as the teacher expected him to dish out an appropriate punishment for the young diaperbutt that refused to follow the natural order of the class. “Of course, Ma’am! Here, let me show you what exactly I have in mind for the troublemaker!” He replied as he practically jumped out of his seat, and planted his hand right on the bulge in the back of Chie’s diaper, another hand rested on her shoulder as the young student glared daggers at him.

“Feisty as usual, Satonaka-tan, but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to act out of line! You’re never going to be potty trained at this rate, so let’s see if I can’t give you a little hand.” The cheeky-minded young man said as he lightly spanked the back of the disobedient girl’s dirty diaper, having put just enough force into his motion that she could feel the effects through the mess, yet not enough for it to truly sting. This made the sporty girl let out a yelp and prompted her to struggle against the grip he held on her shoulder. “Let go of me, Hanamura! You’re a creep!” She barked at her tormentor, who responded by applying another slap to her plush-covered poopy bottom.

“Ah ah, you know the rules!” Yosuke laughed at her attempts to struggle and act like a proper adult as he pulled outward on her diaper, just enough that he could see into her mess and get access to the hole that had just let out that disgusting log resting against her rear. “Because you couldn’t follow the rules, you’re not allowed to poop until tomorrow, so I just have to do a little bit of… this!” The ‘creep’ said as he let go of Chie’s shoulder to dig his hand into his pocket, pulling out a rather sizable looking butt-plug. Before the feisty girl could muster up any sort of retaliation, she felt her poor anus being filled by the plug, completely shutting off the hole and preventing anything from going in or out.

Once the plug had completely nestled its way into a secure position, Yosuke went to let go of the waistband, only to use his now-free hand to unzip his own pants. “Oh, ma’am? I’m going to need to use Satonaka-tans diaper, I hope you don’t mind!” His impromptu request was met with an approving nod from the teacher, and a missed elbow from Chie. “Don’t you dare, I’m going to sit in it for hours!” She cried out, only for her assailant’s penis to flop right out from his underwear. “I’m sorry, you’re the one being punished, not the one that’s making the rules!” He replied assertively as he slipped the tip of his cock over the waistband and let out a relieved sigh. The pressure in his crotch faded as a dark-yellow stream of piss poured out and into the unfortunate girls diaper, the smelly liquid mixing with the waste to make the diaper extra soggy and mushy once she’d sit back down.

Naoto, having witnessed everything that had just occurred, had to come to terms with the fact that two of her friends had their dynamic completely flipped. Before, Yosuke was the proverbial and literal punching bag for Chie, and now she was basically a chew toy for him to humiliate. And he was deeply enjoying himself, otherwise he wouldn’t be going to these lengths when he could just head to the bathroom instead. What she noticed a few moments later however, was the front of her diaper slowly growing wet, causing her mind to be thrown for a loop. ‘No, no way… I peed myself… I… I used my diaper, just like everyone else?’ The detective thought to herself as she gently pushed her fingers up against the soggy part of her diaper, only to be brought out of her shock by the sound of elastic hitting flesh.

“You’re the worst, Hanamura.” Chie said in a huff as Yosuke had finally finished up, which earned her cheek a little tug. “And you’re worse for not listening to what your teacher asks you to, silly.” The morally superior boy teased her, knowing that she couldn’t do anything against him as he went to sit back down in his chair. “Thank you for your great work, Hanamura-san. Hopefully she’ll learn her lesson someday, until then I expect you to make sure that she gets punished when she keeps acting out of line.” The teacher offered her thanks, and was given an appreciative thumbs-up in return.

With that, the day continued as normal. Naoto looked at the clock every few minutes, hoping that everything would be over sooner rather than later, and yet it still felt like an eternity. Every half hour or so, another potty break was announced, and the students continued to fill up their diapers as they were expected to. The detective tried to follow along in terms of grunting, just so that no suspicion would fall on her, but more often than not it just resulted in the front of her diaper growing soggier and soggier from pee building up in that exact spot.

Eventually, as the day was about to come to a close, Naoto’s focus fell upon her teacher who had tapped the blackboard to ensure that everyone had her attention. “Now then, since there’s only 30 minutes until the end of today, it’s time for the Daily Diaper change. Everyone that wishes to have their diaper changed, please come up to the blackboard and present your messes, then one of your fellow male students will help you out.” The older woman explained how things would go down, before her eyes narrowed on Chie. “Except for you, young lady. You’re going to go home in that used diaper, and think long and hard about what you’ve done today.” She singled out the disobedient little girl who continued throwing a nonverbal tantrum by crossing her arms and huffing while looking away.

While Chie did the thing she apparently was best at in this world, Yukiko and Rise, as well as several other girls came up to the blackboard and lined themselves up side by side. A good half of the girls in the class were presenting their messes to the rest, and they ranged from average to unbelievably big. Rise was a case of the latter category, as her diaper had grown so full of her waste that it reached down to her ankles. By comparison, Yukikos diaper was filled just enough that it reached near her knees, as expected of a wonderful student that tried her best.

One by one, the boys in the class came up to pick a girl that they wanted to change, and once Narukami stepped up, Rise started to seductively waggle her hips in an attempt to lure him over. Unfortunately for the idol, she just didn’t have the right kind of appeal and found herself being passed over in favor of Yukiko. “Oh, that’s just the worst!” She huffed and put her hands on her hips, only to notice that Yosuke was coming up as well. “Hanamura! Come on and pick me! I know you’ve got some needs you have to take care of!” The naughty little troublemaker did her best to get the cheeky boys attention, and her efforts were swiftly rewarded as he came up behind her and put his hands on her extremely huge mess.

“You drank your milk like a good girl, didn’t you Kujikawa-tan? Geez, you’re just making more and more poop by the day. You’re not really trying to get potty trained at all, are you?” Yosuke made some pointed accusations, and all it earned him was Rise pushing her diaper up against his waist, trying to bump it against his crotch in particular. “What if I said I wasn’t? What would ‘Daddy Hanamura’ do to little Rise?” She teased him back as he almost begged for him to act on his needs, and indeed he fell for the bait as he undid the tapes that held the diaper together and let it fall to the ground where it belonged.

“Since you’re asking so nicely, I think ‘Daddy’ is going to have a little bit of fun. I don’t think Ma’am will mind either!” The cheeky boy said as he pulled down his pants and boxers fully, revealing his cock once more as it stood at full mast. Yosuke grabbed ahold of Rises hips and stuck his dick straight into her dirty little hole, not bothering with any foreplay. She was far too dirty for that kind of stuff. Within a few moments, Hanamura was pushing his rod deep into his babygirl’s poopchute, scraping the tip against those dirty walls in an attempt to stimulate her sensitive anal-canal.

This proved to be quite effective as the juices practically streamed down her thigh like a river the more he pushed in. It didn’t take much longer for both of them to cum, having a high affinity for each other and their holes as Yosuke squirted out inside of her while her juices splattered onto the dirty pile that once was her diaper below. Feeling refreshed after having reached his climax, Hanamura pulled out and gave that dirty butt a little slap, causing Rise to moan and wink towards her ‘Daddy’. “Now now, this was just a one-off, you naughty girl. It’s time for you to get changed.”

Naoto wished she could look away from what was happening before her very eyes, but something within her urged her to keep staring. Two of her friends had just had sex in the middle of class, and it was treated as just another ordinary thing in their daily life. It hadn’t just been them that were getting it on either, most of the other boys that were up at the blackboard had been spurred on by Hanamura’s daring deed and started teasing their chosen girls in a similar fashion, causing a small chorus of moans to echo throughout the room from the sheer show of coordinated depravity. On some level it disgusted her, but at the same time she couldn’t stop her hand from pushing up against the wet front of her diaper.

While his partner was busy being a pervert and screwing another one of his friends in the middle of class, Narukami was calmly caressing Yukiko’s body, helping her feel comfortable as he undid the tapes to her diaper. “Take it easy, Yukiko-tan, and I’ll be done before you know it. You wouldn’t want to make a mess on the floor, right?” The silver-haired transfer student said with a slightly teasing but knowing tone in his voice. This made the black-haired heir blush and nod as he pulled the diaper down and off her legs, before receiving a replacement and some wipes from the teacher, who at this point was completely red-faced from the arousal of watching her students fuck right then and there.

Now that he had what he needed, Narukami kneeled down to be at eye-level with Amagi’s finely sculpted and adorably petite bottom, giving a soft kiss as he wiped the crevice between the two cheeks clean of any remaining waste that could possibly be hiding away in there. He even slipped two of his fingers, covered in a wipe, straight into her anal-cavity to ensure that no small smudges of poop were hiding away in there. Of course, his thorough way of cleaning the incontinent girl was enough to make her moan and shiver with pleasure, something that only made him tease her a little more as he rubbed the rim of her hole with his wipe-covered fingers.

Once Narukami was certain that Yukiko was completely clean, he dropped the wipes into the dirty diaper below, and started to slide the clean one in between the heir’s legs. The back of the padding was gently pushed up against her cheeks as to pin the wings up against her waist, which allowed the front-end of the wings to snap shut and leave the adorable little girl with a brand new diaper, ready for her to use for the rest of the day. Maybe even more so, if she forgot to change during the morning. Once the deed was complete, the silver-haired charmer planted a little kiss upon his friend’s bottom. “You did really well, Yukiko. I’m proud of you.” He said as he stood back up and gave her a hug, one that made her return the gesture by rubbing her cheek against his affectionately, a sign of some sort of love. Whether the love that they now shared was genuine or some sort of twisted paternal love was a different question all together.

Naoto, on the other hand, was still watching all of this from the sidelines, both with disgust, intrigue… and just a smidge of envy. She really did like the leader of their little Investigation Team, and to see him be so gentle and caring towards Yukiko made her wish that she could be up there, being changed and carefully handled by him. She knew he would understand her problem, somehow. Even if she couldn’t tell him that she woke up and didn’t understand this world… he’d find a way to understand, and make her comfortable. This envy and longing for his touch festered inside of the padded detective, and served to strengthen the connection between the world and her…

It was at this point that Naoto realized exactly how she could get Narukamis attention, even if it wasn’t during the lesson itself. She just had to mess herself, and ask if he could change her. The prince would soon find that she didn’t even have to make an effort however, as the smell of fresh poopy reached her nostrils and caused her to blush. Not only had she previously wet herself out of nowhere, but now she had pooped her pampers… She was becoming a part of this world, whether she wanted to or not. Given how she longingly looked at Narukami however… it was hard to tell if she had any problems with her new situation.

Not long after the students had gathered back in their seats, the bell that signaled the end of the day rang, prompting most of them to get right back up and bolt out of the door. Yukiko and Rise left in a hurry, Chie struggling to keep up as she had to waddle from how awkward her plugged up butt felt. Before long, the class had completely emptied out, barring two stragglers. Narukami… and Naoto.

The blue-haired detective prince looked at her diaper with a mix of shame and satisfaction in her expression, only to suddenly jolt as she felt a hand upon her back. “Naoto-tan? You’ve been awfully quiet the entire day, is there something wrong?” She heard Narukami’s voice almost whisper into her ear, and in turn something started to click inside of her. The moment she went to look at his face, was the moment that she finally felt the need to go. “N-Narukami…” She muttered, desperation coating her voice and tears starting to swell up in her eyes. Naoto wasn’t completely ready for all of this, and yet as she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but warmth and acceptance, she let go and allowed things to occur.

With her hesitation left behind, the undercover detective was quick to further soak the front of her diaper, filling it with enough pee to make the front of it sag over the front edge of her chair. It was filled to the point where it was possible to hear the pee inside just slosh around, as if it couldn’t completely contain the dirty liquid. Relieving her bladder wasn’t the only thing Naoto needed to do however, as she started to gently bite her lip in an attempt to focus on her bottom.

A rather astoundingly loud fart echoed throughout the class right before a veritable mound of poop poured into the back of her diaper, much more than what Rise had produced earlier. It was as if her discarded feelings of worry had been turned into pounds of poo, with how much her diaper was expanding upward and outward. Not a moment went by without the poor girl’s rear being forced another inch into the air, the diaper not only lifting her from her seat but also spilling out across every single part of the chair, sagging even further down as it tried to keep all of the mess inside the padding without rupturing.

The moment the sides of the diaper started to touch the floor, was the moment that the messy flow stopped, and Naoto was given the chance to catch her breath. “My my, you’ve pooped quite a lot, Naoto-tan. I guess this is what happens when such a good girl like you holds it in for the entire day, mmm?” Narukami’s soothing voice stroked the insides of the detective’s ears, and made her heart skip a beat. Something about being called a good girl was resonating within her, and it caused her to blush. “I-I suppose, yes.”

The silver-haired boy slowly rubbed his hand along the sides of her diaper through her pants, admiring just how much the baby girl had pushed into it. “You’re not getting anywhere with a diaper this big, even if it is very impressive. Here, I’ll help you into a fresh diaper, the teacher left some spares before she took off.” Narukami remarked as his tone sounded a little more supporting of her plight. He gently lifted her out of her chair, and straight onto the table with her back against it before moving to remove her heavily burdened pants to free the bulging diaper within. While the blue-haired girl was awfully nervous at having her diaper changed by somebody else, she didn’t even move a little to act on that feeling of nervousness, entirely because of how her friend was handling her.

Like she had watched him to do Yukiko, Narukami removed the straps that kept the diaper on her waist and carefully pulled the diaper off of her, letting it rest on the floor for the time being. Next came the wipes, and the moment the detective felt the wetness rubbing up against her dirty crack was the moment she let out a chilling moan, her entire body shivering from the sensation. “Breathe, Naoto-tan. You’ll be clean in just a little bit.” Narukami assured her and hushed her, gently rubbing at her side as he continued his little routine, wiping every little remaining piece of poo away from the troublesome crack.

Naoto’s heart was racing at this point, not just from the wet sensation that had wracked her body moments ago, but also her feelings for the silver-haired boy that she had grown to care for over the last little while. The fact that he was tending to her in such an intimate manner was far too much for her at this point, and those feelings had to come out. “N-Narukami… Please, can we… Can we do what Hanamura and Kujikawa did?” Naoto asked, hoping that he’d say yes, and she was met with his smile. “Of course.”

The silver-haired student pulled his pants down, revealing his erect cock. Unlike his partner, he had successfully contained his wants and desires, but he was happy to fulfill Naoto’s in return. “Please hold still, this might feel a bit rough.” Even now, he did his best to make sure that the baby girl was comfortable, and as he slowly pushed the tip of his rod into her now-clean hole, the resistance that it provided was enough to make the detective groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. She wasn’t used to anal, but if it meant that they were going to be even more intimate, this was the price to pay.

With a little bit of elbow grease paired with Naoto being obedient enough to follow directions, it took only a few more moments for Narukami to properly penetrate her anus and gently thrust his way into her awfully dirty canal. With every little thrust he carefully made, the detective let out a corresponding gasp of pleasure. He made absolute sure that her pleasure was more important than his and the way his cock throbbed in a certain rhythm was very evident of that. He kept thrusting at a speed that made Naoto feel the most pleasure, and with this technique the two of them inched close to a climax, until…

For all his attempts at taking it at a pace where his baby girl was in the lead in terms of hitting the edge, Narukami still passed it first as he let out a powerful grunt and let his baby-batter fire out. The white slime shot forth and coated the insides of her sensitive tunnel, causing Naoto to grasp his arms tightly in an attempt to keep herself from shaking too much from the pleasure running through her. This beckoned the taller boy to wrap his arms around her back and hug her as he emptied out the rest of the contents within his balls, the two staying like this for a little while just to enjoy the feeling of being so close to one another.

Once the warm feeling of afterglow had faded, Narukami let go of his baby girl, pulled his cock out of Naoto’s hole and grabbed a clean diaper. The motions for slipping a clean diaper on to her butt were much the same as the ones he had done on Yukiko. First, the back went under her rear, then the wings were weaved through her thighs so the front could rest against her soaked crotch, and then the tape on the wings were attached to the back to tighten the padding around her waist. Not a minute had passed, and she was already wearing a clean diaper once more.

“Narukami…” Naoto started to say something, only for the taller student to push a pacifier into her mouth with a smile. “Hush, Naoto-tan. You don’t need to say anything. I know.” He replied and helped the poor girl up from the table, letting her stand back up as he patted her back. “Now, you’d better get going. It’s about to get dark, and I need to clean up class. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He reassured her and gave the padded detective a little kiss on her forehead, before he started to clean up by picking her dirty old diaper off the floor.

With that, Naoto just went home. She couldn’t explain why or how she felt so warm inside, but two things had become certain over the course of the day. She had truly become a part of this padded world, without even a single worry about it lingering in her mind…

And her pampers wouldn’t stay clean for long.


End file.
